Masquerade
by pocket dial
Summary: A/U. Once upon a time there lived a Prince name Vincent who met a beautiful peasant name Catherine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Re-upload.**

**I like the idea of the masquerade ball, but the olden day. A couple of fairy tales will be thrown in, 'cause I like them.**

**Another mini fic.**

* * *

"I'm so sorry Catherine." He holds his daughter's hand as his breathing starts to slow.

"Papa don't leave me. You promised." Her green eyes fills with tears. She had lost her mother when she was a baby and now her father was leaving her at an early age of ten.

"Be strong my daughter. Remember they're your family now. You have your stepsisters and your stepmother..." Were his last words.

"Papa don't go...don't leave me too..." She held his hand until someone pulled her away from him. From there on her life was never the same.

* * *

Her face and apron were covered in soot from cleaning the chimney all morning. There was a knock on the front door and she stands from her crawling stance in front of the almost cleaned chimney. She wipes her hands on her clothing and most of the soot comes off.

She opens the door and was greeted by two handsome gentlemen. One she happened to know and the other she only knew of.

"Evan." She whispers his name, the pain still lingering.

"Catherine." He answers, his voice filled with remorse.

"You two know each other?" His voice was much deeper than the other but low and husky. He turns to his best friend then to girl at the door and back to his best friend Evan. "Is she the girl you...?"

Evan nods.

He turns back to the girl. "I apologize for being rude. I am..."

She holds her dress up and bows. "Your royal highness, Prince Vincent." She finishes his sentence for him. "My apologies for being rude. I was surprised."

"No apologies necessary. And as you know this is Evan Marks."

She looks at Evan. "How do you know..." Once again ignoring the Prince who wasn't use to this kind of reaction from any woman he has encountered.

"Evan saved my life when were kids. Since then, we have been friends." Prince Vincent's voice went an octave higher as jealousy boils. He was never the type to be jealous but he never had a reason until now.

"My apologies again your royal highness."

"Cathy, who is at our door?" Her stepmother asks as she walks down the stairs.

"Please come in." Catherine opens the door wider for them to step into their cottage.

They both walk in. Evan was first, who kept his eyes on Catherine and she the same. Followed by Prince Vincent, who watched the whole thing and his eyes flashed green.

"Girls come down here." Their mother yells. "Now." She adds. She turns to the guests and bows. "Your royal highness."

The sisters slowly comes down the stairs. The eldest was tall, lean and tan. The youngest was the complete opposite, shorter and lighter.

"Your royal highness." They grab the skirt of their dress and bows down as well.

"I'm afraid we can not stay long. The King and Queen would like your presence to tonight's Masquerade Ball, all four of you." Prince Vincent turns to Catherine who stood behind them, still waiting by the open door. "Hope to see you there Catherine." He takes her hand and brings it up to his lips, softly kissing it.

She held her breath and didn't breathe again until his lips no longer touched her fingers but her body still tingled from him holding her hand.

Catherine looks at her stepmother who stood there completely wonderstruck at the exchange between the prince and her stepdaughter who was covered in soot. The prince lets go of her hand and turns to the three stunned ladies.

"We'd like to see all four of you there. " Evan steps forward and hands the stepmother an envelope with a red wax seal.

"Let's go Evan."

The two gentlemen turns to leave and this time they both look at her as they pass. She holds both of their gaze and breathing was much more difficult than before. She closes the door behind them and was met with six eyes, all angry and jealous.

They close the white gate behind them and enter the carriage.

"Thanks again for doing that Prince Vincent."

"What have I told you? It's Vincent. And that's what friends are for right? Do you think they'll show? It's rather late to have asked them."

"I hope so."

"You really love her?" He asked but more of a statement.

"I do. For a moment I thought you really meant that kiss."

"You asked me to make it look like I was inviting her. It was the only way they'd let her go right? They can't turn down the Prince's invitation." And he hoped too that she wouldn't turn down his invitation.

"I never asked you to kiss her."

"I was being a gentleman." A small playful smile forms on his lips.

"Prince, we both know what you truly are."

His demeanor quickly changes and his voice becomes more grave and serious. "Do you think I'll ever find her?"

"You'll have a ballroom full of them to pick from Prince. I'm sure you'll find her."

"Will you keep an eye on me?"

"Don't stray too far this time. You have until the last stroke of midnight."

* * *

"Cathy."

"Catherine, stepmother." She says as she walks in the kitchen.

Her two stepsisters were also in the room, both sitting next to their mother. She truly hated them both. They had sabotaged her chances with Evan, the farmer's son, who had taken a fancy to her. She had caught her younger stepsister in the barn with him. Heather had given him too much spirits which he had never drank before and he honestly did not remember what had happened. They had plans for the future and suddenly everything went bleak.

She had to call it off before it could have really begun and she knew Tess was involved, after all Heather wasn't someone you would call smart.

"Why must you be so naught my child?

"I am not a child. I am now seventeen. Please do not call me Cathy."

"Catherine. Daughter. Dear. Sit."

"Yes, stepsister do sit and take a rest." Tess smirked.

"Mother tell her now." Heather whined. The baby of the family who always got what she wanted.

She sits across the table from the only family she had. If she had a choice she would leave but she had no other family and no other place to call home.

"As you know Prince Vincent, the Keller's only son and next in line to the throne has invited us all to tonight's ball. You are not to go."

She stands up from her chair and her voice, normally soft and sweet rises with anger. "You heard Prince Vincent and Evan, they said all four not three."

"Do not raise your voice young woman. You are under my roof and as long as you live here you shall abide by my rules. We will tell Prince Vincent and Evan that you have fallen ill. Is this understood?"

She looks at her two stepsisters who sat by their mother with a smirk on their face. She had nowhere to go. Her plans of leaving with Evan disappeared the moment she caught him with Heather but the pain still remained.

"As you wish stepmother. I'll be in my room." She walks away from them with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Though it pained her, she still stood by the door and waved as the carriage with her stepmother and stepsisters left for the ball. She closes the door and turns to head back to her room.

A tall woman stood in front of the warm fireplace. She was dressed all in white and had a face of an angel.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Although surprised there was something about the woman's eyes that she trusted.

"Every night you cry for me and wish for me to console you. What is the one thing your heart desires my child?"

"Mother?"

"Think of me as your guardian angel. Your father and I are very proud of you."

"Is he here?"

"I'm afraid not. I have not much time. What is your greatest desire?"

She closes her eyes and thought about the one thing she hoped for, the one thing she had a grasp on but quickly slipped way. "Love." She whispers.

"I can not give you that my child but I hope you may find it someday."

"The Masquerade Ball. I wish to go."

"Close your eyes and listen to me carefully. You have until the last stroke of midnight. Be sure that no one sees you."

"What will happen?"

"You will return here as if it never happened."

"Will I remember?" There was no answer. "Mother?" She opens her eyes and she was no longer in the cottage.

She heard stories about the castle but never imagined it would be, "magical." She whispers.

She looks down at her clothing and she was no longer in her ragged clothes. She had ivory gloves that went up to her forearms, a light golden dress and glass slippers. Her hair was up which she had never done before, she usually had it down. Her mask was also ivory with black feathers which she wasn't able to see.

She follows the people getting out of their carriages and walks with them as they enter the castle. They were lead up the stairs and into another hall. The sound of laughter and music could be heard as they got closer to the giant french doors with a steep arc.

She separates from the group and walks away from the gathering crowd by the dance floor. She watches as people danced but kept walking away from them. She looks across as she feels someone watching her. Four eyes were staring at her and instantly she knew it was none other Evan and Prince Vincent, they were the only two males that stood side by side.

She closes her eyes. "Just breathe." She whispers to herself.

She opens her eyes again and neither one was to be found. She looks around and realizes she wasn't quite sure who she wanted to see more, Evan or Prince Vincent. She walks again, around the crowd that was growing steadily.

There was a gentle breeze from the open balcony door and she stops besides it. She looks around once more but was disappointed that she still wasn't able to decide. Evan was her first love and she knew there were still embers left to be reignited but Prince Vincent, she actually didn't know him at all except the fact that there was something between them.

A hand was gently placed on hers and she turned her head and saw from the corner of her eye that it was one of them. He lead them to the dance floor and people parted for them. She didn't dare look at anyone else except for him and his eyes. There was something warm and familiar about them.

He wasn't much of a dancer and didn't care for doing things the right way. He places both hands on her hips and she places hers around his neck, twines her fingers and lays her head on his chest.

She listened to his heart, the only music she needed as they danced. People watched them, all eyes followed the unknown couple, comfortable enough to dance that closely. Even as the music changed they danced if they were the only ones there.

Soon the dance floor filled and he led them out to the balcony. He wrapped her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around him like she had done before. He continues to sway with the music and they danced under the moonlight.

She looks up at him and he looks down to meet her eyes. He slowly starts to lean down and she closes her eyes as she feels his breath on her lips. Her hands automatically moves up to his hair and she impatiently pulls him down.

He cups her face and softly brushes their lips together. Gently he presses her lips on hers.

"Ahem."

He pulls away as he hears the sound of someone clearing their throat. They both look towards the door and she recognizes him as one of them. As she looks at the both of them she wasn't sure who she wanted each one to be.


	2. Chapter 2

She looks back and forth between the two. Neither one spoke as she silently tried to figure things out. The choice was hers but she didn't exactly know what that was and who was who.

Finally the silence was broken, the one by the door spoke.

"Prince it is time."

Her heart ached as she heard his voice, Evan, her lips moved. She lets go of Prince Vincent and steps back.

He removes his mask and reaches for hers. She backs away and shakes her head. He looks over to his best friend, one he considered a brother.

He turns his head back to her, confused, written all over his face. "You know who I am." His deep voice sends a shiver down her spine.

She pushes pass Evan, who, for a second held her gaze. Her green eyes fills with tears and she was sorry she had gone to the ball. What she thought was an easy decision became even harder. A part of her hoped it was Evan she had danced with, that had kissed her and made her whole body tingle.

It took all she had to open up to Evan and now another wanted the same from her. The familiarity, the warmth of Prince Vincent's eyes told her she could trust him but she couldn't trust her own feelings when she felt something for both.

She walks amongst the crowd and stops as she sees her family. The last thing she needed was for them to find out that she went to the ball. She immediately turns away from them.

Her body was met by his. He wraps her around his arms and when her eyes met his she knew what little choice she truly had. Evan was her past while he was the unknown future she was scared of. She wanted to runaway but the force of his gaze kept her still in his arms.

All eyes were on her and Prince Vincent. His blue coat with gold trim glimmered underneath the bright chandelier that was fully lit with candles. Her golden dress was even brighter against his gold vest.

He slowly brings his hands up to her face. He strokes her cheeks and her lips part as she exhales loudly. He lowers his head and their nose touch, grazing.

The whole room fell silent as they watched the Prince choose his destiny. He'd been to many balls before but he never danced with only one girl nor did he publicly make a declaration.

His lips lightly touches hers and he holds back. She moves her hands up to his face and he moves his hands down to her waist.

The whole crowd waited. The King and Queen stood silently as they watched their only child take full responsibility of his title.

He kisses her lips, fully pressing them together. He pulls her closer and her hands move to the back of his head. She opens her mouth as she gasps for air and he opens his, breathing heavily.

He savours the sweet taste of her mouth, the softness of her lips and her delectable tongue that he taste over and over. Once more he presses his lips on hers before letting her go.

"I shall wait." He tells her.

She nods her head.

The clock strikes twelve.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns away from her.

"Prince it is time."

She meets Evan's eyes, who knew the truth of her identity. He could never forget her green eyes that he use to stare into as they dreamt of the same future, one that they would share together.

"I'm sorry." She silently tells him.

He reads her lips and knew it was goodbye to a future, a hope, a dream he still held on to. He was truly sorry that he didn't listen to her when she said that her stepsisters were manipulative and conniving. He fell for their trap and lost her for good.

The crowd roared with whispers as the Prince left with a masked friend, heading out through the back while she made her way to the big arch doors. She barely makes it out to the front gates when the last stroke of midnight rang throughout the castle. Evan hardly had time to put the metal cuffs around his friend when he started to change.

Prince Vincent was no longer recognizable behind the angry amber eyes. His nostrils flared as his breathing was deep and harsh. His features were hardened by the long fangs, the sharp cheek bones, the strong jaws that was covered with hair. His clothing rips apart as his body transforms, big and bulky like a bear. He stands on his hind legs, similar to a wolf.

"Prince listen to me. You have found her. You can break this curse. Think of her and try to be calm."

"Her?" His voice was much louder and deeper than his human form.

"Yes. Close your eyes. Think."

"I can not. You lie." His voice came out as a roar.

"Yes you can. We saw her before the ball. THINK VINCENT!"

"No one could ever love a beast." His voice was weak and fragile. For years, at midnight until dawn he was a hideous creature no one knew about except for his best friend.

"But she will be able to love you."

"Who?"

"Think. You have to believe. Close your eyes and try to remember."

"I can't." He fought his restraints.

"I will remove them."

"NO! I do not have much control."

"I trust you Vincent." He unlocks the cuffs and the beast falls to the floor on his knees. "Now trust yourself and think. Who do you see when you close your eyes?"

"Her dress is golden like the sun. Her face is covered. I can not see her. She refuses. Get out now Evan!" His eyes flashes red, danger was close for both.

"No! Vincent you have to try harder. Try to be calm and close your eyes. It's the only way to break the curse. Make her come back to you."

"Ivory with black feathers."

"Try to remove her mask."

He shakes his head. "She refuses."

"Try again."

"She opens the door. Her clothing is covered in soot so is her face. I still can not see her face."

"Open your eyes Vincent and look into hers."

"Her eyes...at the cottage...we're dancing. They're one in the same...Catherine." He whispers her name. He looks up and stares at his best friend. "Evan...I..."

"Take care of her. Get some rest Prince. I shall return at dawn to unlock your door."

The beast lays on the floor and falls asleep for the first time.

* * *

"Prince Vincent." She calls out his name as she wakes up. Her sheets were covered in the same soot her clothing was.

There was a light knock on her window pane. She gets up from bed and walks to her window. She moves the curtain and lets the sunlight enter her small room.

"Evan?" It's been awhile since she saw him on the other side of the glass. She smiles as she remembers the nights she'd sneak out to see him. She opens her window and lets the cool air in.

He reaches over and removes her mask that she fell asleep in. "I'm afraid it was no dream."

"What is this?" She takes the mask from him.

"Last night at the ball."

"I was here. I have no gown or a carriage to take me there."

"I've been here for hours, waiting. You still talk in your sleep. It was no dream Catherine."

"Evan...I..."

"All I want is your happiness." He reaches out and strokes her cheek. She leans forward to his touch. "I came to say goodbye."

"I wish you didn't have to."

"I must."

"I'm sorry." She stands on her tiptoes and he leans forward, half of his body enters her room. Their lips touch, he kisses her and she pulls away. "Goodbye Evan."

"Goodbye Cat." She was going to miss the nickname he gave her.


	3. Chapter 3

Evan had said his goodbye and tearful, she bid him adieu. She quickly climbs out of her window and runs after him.

"Cat, get back in. You'll be caught." He walks towards her.

She walks towards him. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Do not worry about me." He takes another step closer.

She minimizes the gap between their bodies. "I will miss you Evan."

"So will I Cat." He leans down.

She stands on her tiptoes and places both hands on his chest to balance herself.

"I'll always love you Cat." He kisses her again and she doesn't pull away. She lets their lips linger for far too long and lets him hold her one last time. She wasn't sorry she had, after all he was her first love and without him most of her teenage years would have been unbearable. "I must go now." He lets go of her and their dream they once shared. "Take care of Prince Vincent. He's much fragile than he shows."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew him?"

"I had to be sure that you loved me for who I am."

"Thank you Evan."

"For what?"

"For believing in me. Be safe."

"Take care. Leave the cottage and be happy. It's all you ever wanted. Promise me you will."

"I will, I promise." She watches as he walks away, her broken heart now healed.

* * *

The sun had just set and the house was quiet again. Everyone had gone upstairs to their rooms while she was stuck with chores that no one ever bothered doing but her. She deserved more than an ungrateful family but alas, she was stuck with them until she can find a new home.

For hours she cleaned. Tired and completely worn out she walks to her room and locks the door. The curtains were blowing but she clearly remembered closing the window after saying goodbye to Evan.

She looks out the window but no one was there. She closes the window and turns to her bed. She sees the red cape with a hood, that her stepsisters had stolen years ago, that her father had left her before his death, and had belonged to her mother.

"You will need this." A voice whispers, warm and soft as her Mother's.

She looks around her room but she was all alone.

"Mother?"

"Yes dear."

"Thank you."

Her ragged clothes transforms to something more suitable to meet a Prince. Her gown was simple, the top fit her torso perfectly and the corset wasn't too tight. The bottom flowed to her ankle and her glass slippers fit just right. Her hair was up, just as it was last night at the ball. She grabs the cape from her bed and puts it on.

Her surrounding changes, the castle was just across the meadows. She removes the hood of her red cape.

"Catherine?" His deep voice echoes.

She nods her head.

"How'd you get here?" His lips was a hairbreadth away from the back of her neck.

Her body shivers and she searches for his hand. "Would you believe me if I said magic?"

"Only in fairy tales." He twines their fingers.

She turns her head to look at him and their eyes meet. "Love exists."

"Never said it did not." He leans down and his lips softly brushes her.

She squeezes his hand as he kisses her. Her whole body tingled, like it always did whenever he would kiss her.

He pulls away and holds both of her hands in his. "Your chamber is ready for you."

"I couldn't." _Leave the cottage and be happy. It's all you ever wanted. Promise me you will. _She hears Evan's voice in her head. _I will, I promise. _A promise she keep.

He kisses her temple and she relaxes. "It's yours when you're ready."

She leans back and lets his body catch hers. "The King and Queen?"

"They're very much happy that their heir has finally met someone he'd consider to be his future Queen."

He whispers something in her ear, so low she barely heard it herself.

She feels the pounding of his heart on her back. "I'm just a peasant."

"And I'm a hopeless fool. Shall I call someone to show you to your chamber?"

"Do you ever accept no as answer?"

"Frivolity is not a luxury. We accept merely what we think we deserve when truly we ought to be given the world and more. You deserve to be wanted and to be needed." He wraps his arms around her waist.

She turns her head to look into his eyes. "You're a dream come true."

"Dreams end Catherine." He holds her gaze.

She doesn't look away. "More than a dream and I wish to never wake."

"Shall I show you to your chamber?" His eyes turn lustful.

She looks away, shyly. "No, not you. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. So you'll stay?" He whispers in her ear.

She smiles and nods.

"I'll send for your things."

"I don't have much."

"Then leave it. No need to let them know where you are."

"Do you not like them?"

"I don't care for them and their selfishness."

"They're still my family, Prince Vincent."

"Only if you choose them to be. You can have a new one. One that will accept you for who you are and who will love you."

She turns around and faces him. "What are you saying?"

He places both hands on her face, gently cupping it. "I want you to be my Queen. This can be all yours someday." He leans down and softly kisses her lips.

She wraps her arms around his neck. "We know so little of each other."

He lets their nose touch, graze and kisses her again. "Falling in love will be inevitable."

She nods her head and her lips brushes his. "You're sure?"

"You did kiss me back in front of the court and guests at the ball. Would you like to wait?"

"Just awhile." She pulls his head down and she kisses him as he kissed her last night at the ball.

The passion builds as their kiss deepens. He holds her closer to his body and she opens her mouth as a moan escapes her. He draws out his tongue and like a moth to a flame, it attracts hers. He gently strokes her tongue with his, gently like an artist creating a masterpiece. Very quickly they were falling, spiraling higher and higher.

He suddenly pulls away.

In the castle, the last stroke of midnight rang.

His eyes turns amber and his face instantly grows hairs. "Catherine, LEAVE NOW!" His voice boomed through the empty field.

She stood frozen, shocked a complete understatement, as his body started to transform. His clothes tears apart as his chest bulge and more hair grows everywhere. He stands on his hind legs and his fingers grows claws.

The full moon was bright and he clearly saw her reaction. No one could ever love a beast. He howls before running away.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun's rays brightly beams on her face as it rose in the sky. She puts the hood on of her cape, to block the sun out of her eyes. She'd been up all night looking for him, since he ran off after transforming in front of her. By the time she heard Evan's voice in her head, _"take care of Prince Vincent. He's much fragile than he shows."_ It had been too late and he was already gone.

She enters the forest, a place she avoided in the dark hours of the night. Birds chirped above her and a deer jumped over a log in the near distance. A bunny runs across the path in front of her, followed by another.

She removes her hood as the ceiling of leaves shields her eyes from the sun. She passes the log and sees the deer with its fawn, walking slowly. She walks further into the forest and how she was to get out later, she wasn't sure.

Her steps stop as she sees him lying naked, human once again, curled into a ball. She quietly walks to him and covers his body with her cape. He stirs as he feels the softness of her fingers stroking his cheek, wiping the blood that flowed from the cut across his right cheek.

He opens his eyes and quickly looks away from her gaze. He hadn't slept as the beast that night and being in his human form made his reality much harder to accept. He turns away from her, taking her cape with him and revealing his full naked back to her.

She leans over and grabs the cape, pulling it over the rest of his body.

"You should leave...be with Evan." His voice was weak and tired. Also sad and depressed.

"I do not love him." She places her right hand on his shoulder and he shrugs it away from her.

"And you can not love me."

"I did not leave my Prince." She places her hand on his arm and slides it down over the cape until she felt his hand. "And I am still here." She closes her hand over his fist.

Minutes pass as she held his hand and he lay silently. He turns to his back and secures the cape with his hand as he sits up, facing her. She moves to kneel in front of him.

"You have my deepest apologies Catherine."

"You have done nothing wrong Prince Vincent." She places her hand over his and holds it.

"You fear me."

She shakes her head. "I do not fear you. I have searched for you all night."

"You have?"

"Yes. You do not have to go through this alone. I am here for you." She strokes his cheek and he flinches at her touch. The blood had dried and the wound would heal but a scar will remain. "Did you hurt yourself?"

He looks down. "Yes. I hated the way looked at me."

She places both hands on each side of his face. "I never meant to hurt you. I was surprised but believe me, Prince Vincent, I will never fear you and what you are." She gently caresses his cheeks. "You could have hurt me but you did not."

He slowly raises his head and she carefully traces the cut with her thumb.

"My sincere apologies Prince Vincent."

"None needed." He shifts position and kneels in front of her. The cape falls of his body as he lets go of the fabric and cups her face.

She follows the scar with her eyes then gazes into his. "You're more handsome than ever."

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes." She whispers.

He leans closer to her until their lips touch. She moves her hands to the back of his head and their kiss grows stronger. She feels the wetness of his tongue on her lips begging for entrance and she opens her mouth to let him in. Their tongues collide, capturing the taste of their kiss. Stroke after stroke, she melts in his arms, closely drifting into him.

She pulls away and places her hands on his chest which was quickly moving as he tries to catch his breath.

"Shall we go back to the castle?" He asks while still breathless.

She nods her head and stands.

He stands and leaves the cape at his feet. She quickly turns around as her cheeks burns red. He picks up the cape and wraps it around his waist.

He steps closer to her, his chest rising and falling against her back. "You have not?" He whispers in her ear.

"Once." She answers truthfully.

He entwine both their hands and slowly calms his breathing.

"You are mad at me." She squeezes his hands tighter.

"No." He rests his chin on her shoulder. "I have a confession to make Catherine."

She lets go of his hands and turns to face him. "Tell me."

He wraps his arms around her and lowers his head to the crook of her neck. He slowly drags his lips up her neck as his heart beat faster and faster. He places a kiss below her ear and whispers. "I never have." He confesses.

"I hope you understand why I chose to." She whispers by his ear.

He moves his head until their forehead touches. "You loved him. You loved Evan."

"Yes."

"I am not angry Catherine." He pauses and looks into her eyes."I will be the one to spend a lifetime with you."

* * *

They walk back to the castle with their hands entwined. The cape, rather too small, kept flapping with the breeze. She laughed as it flew away twice and he had to chase after it.

The wicked witch that placed the curse upon him grew angry as she watches from her looking glass. She thought that once Catherine had seen the beast that she, like all the other girls would runaway. She throws the tiny looking glass across the room causing it to shatter into many pieces.

The bigger mirror on the wall laughed, it was Catherine's laughter echoing through the room as she was being chased by the Prince. The wicked witch fumed with anger at the sight. He was not suppose to find someone and be happy. He was suppose to be lonely as she.

Her daughter had loved him but he had turned her down. Her only daughter soon passed of influenza but she believed it was because of a broken heart. She cursed the Prince that very day and he has never found happiness until now.

Her curse could not be broken if there was no love to be found. Immediately she thought up of another way to punish him. He had taken the most important person in her life and now she was going to do the same to him.


	5. Chapter 5

His hands shakes nervously as he walks through the castle halls. Usually it was Evan who sought him and made sure he was secure in his chamber but he had gone away. He wanted his best friend back but also wanted Catherine to be his wife, who was Evan's first and only love.

He had finally found her but at the expense of losing his only friend. He was saddened by the thought. He just wanted his old life back, before he was a beast. Back when happiness existed and when his mother was still alive.

He missed his mother. The true Queen but she had fallen ill and never returned to health. He loves his stepmother but it wasn't the same. She didn't understand him the way his mother did.

He knocks softly on her chamber door. "Catherine, 'tis I Prince Vincent."

She opens her door and stands behind it as she was already in her nightgown.

"Prince Vincent, what is the matter?" She asks in a soft voice, careful not to wake the others in the castle.

"I would not ask but Evan...he is no longer here..." His voice trembles, the sadness coating his throat.

"I'm sorry." She tells him. She partially blamed herself for Evan leaving. She could have tried harder to make him stay but she knew how much he much pain he was in because she had moved on and to no other than his best friend, Prince Vincent.

She steps away from the door and walks towards him. His cut had stopped bleeding but the wound was far deeper. She gently traces the cut and he looks up. His eyes were weary of sadness.

"What is it that you need?" She asks him.

"You must lock me and make sure I do not leave my chamber."

"Is that all?" She asks carefully, threading lightly at the topic of his secret.

He shakes his head. "Do not leave me too, Catherine."

She meets his eyes and her heart ached as she saw his was filled with tears. "I will never leave you, my Prince.

"You promise?" He asks, his voice soft and weak.

She gently strokes his cheeks and wipes the few fallen tears. "I promise." She stands on her tiptoes and kiss his lips.

* * *

She wraps her cape tighter around her as they enter his chamber, it was much colder than she expected. He turns the key and locks the door.

"Here." He gives her the key. "Remember to lock it when you leave. Return after sunrise and not before."

She nods her head.

He walks over to the scarlet curtains and draws it open, revealing a wall with two metal metal chains with cuffs at the end. "You must put these on me."

"Prince, I can not."

"You have to Catherine. I do not have much control when I am the beast."

"You did not hurt me before." She tries to plead with him.

"Please." He pleads with her.

She sighs and gives in. She wasn't afraid of him but he was afraid that he would hurt her. "As you wish Prince Vincent."

"I must remove my clothes."

She turns away from him and looks around. He didn't have much, just a bed, a clock and a painting of his family, back when he was truly happy.

Villages surrounding the castle had mourned her death but none took it harder than he. She had remembered the ill fated day as it was also the same day she lost her father.

"Do you miss her, your mother?" She asks as she stares at the painting.

He folds his clothes neatly and sets it aside. "Everyday." He stands by the chain. "Catherine, it's time."

She keeps her eyes on his as she walks towards him. Though she had seen him completely naked, something about this moment made it more intense and him more vulnerable.

"You have my sincerest apology." He tells her as she comes closer. His breathing was becoming more irregular as time continues to torture him.

She closes the gap between them and places a hand on his chest that was rapidly moving. "You have nothing to apologize for."

He leans down and she stands on her tiptoes. Their lips meet and she presses them together. He pulls away and steps back closer to the wall.

She locks the cuffs on each wrist and steps back as the clock struck. He was perfectly secure before the last stroke of midnight.

"You must go now Catherine. I do not want you to see me when I change."

"I am not going anywhere Prince Vincent. I promised that I would never leave you."

"Please GO!" He yells out the last word as he starts to morph as the beast.

It was just like last night but this time she was worried instead of scared. He tried to fight it, fearing she would leave him but he lost the battle as he stood in front of her as the beast that he hated.

"GO!" He yells as he tugs on his restraints.

"No." She looks into his glowing eyes and in that moment she knew that she had found her Prince in the beast.

"Catherine?" He asks.

"Yes it is I." She moves closer to him and he steps back until he hits the wall. "Be still my Prince."

He looks at her in bewilderment. "I do not understand. Why are you here?"

She raises her eyebrows. "Do you not remember?" She asks.

"We were in the meadows last night...and...and...you feared me." He tells her as he recalls the night before.

She shakes her head. "No, I am not afraid of you nor shall I ever be."

"Where is Evan? Why is he not here?" He asks. It was usually his best friend that locked him in the room and sometimes stayed with him to keep him company.

"He has gone away." She answers.

"Did I hurt him?" His eyes starts to flash red at the thought of him hurting his one true friend.

"Not you." She barely breathes out. She wished he hadn't gone, that he had stayed.

"He was my only friend." His facial expression changes and was completely saddened.

"I am here now." She raises her hand and brings it up to his face.

"Do not leave me, too."

"I will never leave you." She tells him.

"Catherine..."

"Yes?"

"I'm tired." He answers, his voice weary.

She unlocks his cuffs and his body falls exhaustedly to the floor. He closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep.

"Sleep well my Prince." She tells him as she lies next to him.

* * *

The wicked witch grew more angry as she watches Catherine stay in the chamber with him. She became more furious as Catherine lay next to him on the floor, all fears gone. No one was to ever love the beast, not now and not ever.

She quickly leaves her chamber and yells for her seven huntsmen.

* * *

Her eyes flutter and closes. He gently lays her down on the bed and she lets her head fall onto the pillows.

He presses his lips to her temple. "Thank you Catherine for staying with me all night. Get some sleep."

"Prince Vincent..." Her eyes open. "Where am I?"

"Back in your chamber. I had to get you back here before anyone noticed you were gone. I also can not be seen in here. Thank you again." He leans down and kisses her lips. "I shall call for you later."

She closes her eyes and immediately falls back asleep.

* * *

All seven sat at the round table with the wicked witch. She wanted that monster to suffer for her misery.

"What do you wish us to do?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Yes your Majesty." All seven answered.

"Show her no mercy."

They all nod.

"How shall we find her?"

"It has been taken care of. Go now. Do not return until it is done."

"Yes your Majesty." They all answer.

The wicked witch grinned as she took a bite of her apple. "Revenge shall be mine."


	6. Chapter 6

She watches through the big looking glass as her seven huntsmen made their way through many kingdoms and even managed to demolish a village or more as they made their way to the kingdom that they were banished from. They were truly evil and for that reason alone, her heart blossomed and swelled. Her only wish was finally coming true and she had never been more happier.

Prince Vincent would soon know what it meant to have his heart pulled out of his chest. His beloved Catherine was to meet the same fate as her daughter and he was to live the rest of his life alone and miserable. His suffering would bring her true happiness and her wicked laugh fills the room.

* * *

Word quickly reached their kingdom about a group of savages that were destroying villages. Man, woman and children were murdered simply because they wanted to and they didn't give a damn about anyone else. Black smoke filled the air as huts and tents burned.

He only had one thing on his mind, his beloved Catherine and he wanted to be at the castle already. His father, the King had requested he lead an army of knights no more than two dozen to blanket and protect the village in their kingdom. The sun had set and his horse was merely at the edge of the village, he was still far from the castle.

Since sunrise he had not seen her and he longed for her. It had been a fortnight since the ball and he only wished to make her his wife but the King no longer wishes it. Catherine was no longer to be his wife and the Prince's heart broke.

The kingdom has always come first and sometimes he hated being a Prince. He loves his father, the King but it was always what was good for the kingdom and never about what his son, the only heir, the Prince wanted. Another kingdom wanted to unite but only if their heirs marry.

King Keller and King Salter had agreed, their heirs were too marry as soon as the savages were caught and killed. Prince Vincent did not wish to be married to Princess Alexandria. He did not love her.

He pulls at the rein and kicks his heel, making his horse gallop. He only wanted Catherine and no one else to be his wife. She knew who he really was and accepted him. Through good and bad, they've been through it and she was still there for him. Curse and kingdom be damned, his heart only belonged to one.

"Prince Vincent." They yell after him but he no longer cared for what they all wanted for him.

His horse gallops faster than his heart was beating. Faster it went, through the meadows and the forest until he reached the castle.

"Catherine." His voice echoes through the quiet Castle. "Catherine." He calls for her again. He runs faster to her chamber and raps at the door, causing her door to violently shake. "Catherine."

She opens her door and her eyes were filled with tears. "I shall go back to my stepmother's cottage."

"No." He shakes his head. "No."

"His majesty, the King has already told me that you are to marry Princess Alexandria. I shall leave after sunrise. Goodbye Prince Vincent."

"I do not wish to marry her." He steps closer to her and wraps his arms around her waist. "I do not love her." He leans down until their forehead touches.

She looks up at him and he looks deep into her eyes. She moves her arms and wraps it around him.

"I love you." He pulls her closer and cups her face. "I love you Catherine."

She stands on her tiptoes and he leans down until their lips touch. He kisses her and she kisses him back. He opens his mouth and lets his tongue slip out slowly then licks her lips. She opens her mouth and their tongues meet. Gently they move their tongues, crashing like an ocean wave, colliding and pulling apart together. Softly she moans and it vibrates through their kiss.

He pulls away and smiles. "Let us leave. Runaway with me."

"What about the King and this kingdom?"

"The King no longer wishes for my happiness. I no longer care for this kingdom if I can not be with you. I only wish to marry you." He tells her. His love for her was the only thing that matters to him.

"Where will we go? Where are we to live?" She asks, her breath caught in her throat.

"It does not matter as long as we are together. Do you not want to marry me?" He asks her, his heart beating nervously.

She looks into his eyes. "I do."

"Then let us go, away from here. We can leave after sunrise."

"What about your family?" She asks him.

"You left yours for me. I can leave mine for you." He quickly answers. The only family he needed was her.

"I have always wanted to leave them but you Prince, you still love them."

"I love you Catherine." He wraps his arms around her and pull her close to him. "They do not care for my happiness. They only care for this kingdom."

"Only if you are sure Prince Vincent."

"Do you not love me?" He asks in a nervous tone.

She gazes into his eyes. "I love you with all my heart."

"Let us go to my chamber."

She nods her head and Prince Vincent takes her hand in his. Together, they were going to be happy and together they can overcome any obstacles that cross their paths.

* * *

The wicked witch threw her gold goblet into the big looking glass, shattering it into a million pieces. He was never to love someone and no one was to ever love him. She fumed with rage and left the room. The roll of thunder echoed throughout all the kingdoms and the blue skies turned gray. Rain poured heavily as she wept. Her curse had been broken as the two made love.

* * *

Her eyes well up with happiness as Prince Vincent fills her, fully. Together, as one, complete, as their bodies collide, their hearts sync and eyes gaze. She grabs his hand as he starts to move inside of her. Slow and gentle, thrusting, he fills her over and over.

He kisses her lips as he thrusts in and out of her. His body caresses hers as they make love. Deeply, inside of her, he pauses and looks into her eyes.

"I love you Catherine."

"I love you, too, Prince Vincent." She answers back.

Automatically, she reacts to him. She raises her hips and they both moan at the new pleasure.

"Catherine..."

"Vincent..."

She squeezes his hands as they both move faster. Together they reach a plateau of pure bliss and happiness.

He pulls her close as they lay next to each other and she lays her head on his chest.

"It is past midnight." She tells him.

"I know."

"You have not changed."

"I know." He answers. "I want to make love again."

"Let me rest first Prince Vincent."

"Later?"

"Yes." She answers.

"Get some rest." He smiles and kisses her cheek.

She lays her head on his chest and cuddles her body to his. She closes her eyes and listens to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. They fall asleep together in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

The gray clouds kept the skies gloomy and dim. Lightning continued and thunder followed as the wicked witch could no longer control her anger. Her tears had stopped and so did the rain but the storm brewed as her fury grew.

They both had to be killed and she no longer wished for her seven huntsmen to do her bidding. They were going to suffer by her own hands. She throws her black cloak on and vanishes from her own castle.

* * *

Their naked bodies were tangled with one another as they slept in each other's arms. He wakes with a startle as a crack of thunder rang through the quiet and dark chamber. Catherine lay peacefully in his arms and a smile forms on his lips as he remembers what they had done. She was the first woman who did not fear him after seeing him transform and for the first time in his life he had made love to a woman, a woman he actually loves.

She stirs in his arms as another roll of thunder fills his chamber. She rouses from her sleep as the continuous sound gets louder and louder. A booming noise fills the room and echoes throughout. She turns to him and her eyes, still sleepy, shown fear as lightning and thunder fills the grey skies outside.

He holds her tighter and pulls her close. "Just a storm. It shall pass. Would you still like to leave?"

"Only of it makes you happy Prince Vincent." She shifts in his arms and lays her head on his chest.

"What makes me happy is being with you. I no longer wish to be here if you are not here." He rolls them over and they both lay on their side, staring at one another. "I love you Catherine and want nothing more than to be with you." The thunder and lightning was easily forgotten as the sound of his heart fills his ears. What seemed like an eternity to him passes as he stares deep into her eyes. He nervously strokes her cheek and she purses her lips as he traces it with his pointer finger. "I love you." He leans forward and kisses her lips. "Will you marry me?" He had never felt like this with anyone before. He knew, the moment they met that there was something special about her.

"Yes, I'll marry you Prince Vincent." She quickly answers and without hesitation. She had loved Evan but not the way she loves Prince Vincent now. Her feelings for the Prince quickly grew and she no longer had any regrets about leaving her old life behind, a dream she once shared with another man.

He wraps his arms around her hips and lazily places his hand on the small of her back. "Just Vincent. I will no longer be a prince soon." His eyes sadden. He hated to leave the castle, it was the only place he had memories of with his mother but he couldn't live a happy life without Catherine in it. The thought of them not being together saddened him even more.

"I'm sorry Prince...Vincent. I'm sorry Vincent." She corrects herself. "Are you sure this is what you want?" She strokes his scarred cheek and he closes his eyes. She softly kisses his lips and he opens his eyes to meet hers.

He had been foolish when he hurt himself. He thought she had rejected him just like the others. "I want to be with you Catherine but I will miss the castle...it's the only place I have of Mother."

She lowers her hand to his chest and places her palm over his heart. "She will always be here Vincent."

"I wish you could have met her. She would have loved you and Father would have never forced me to marry another woman that I did not love. Mother would never allow it."

She moves closer to him and gently kisses his lips. "I'm sorry."

He places his forehead on hers and gazes into her eyes. A flash of lightning brightens the room and his brown eyes held onto hers. "You're all I have now Catherine."

"I having nothing to offer you." She replies back.

He raises his hand and his fingers softly grazes the length of her back causing her to shiver. He stops at the base of her neck and idly holds her. "Just love me." He asks of her.

"You will always have my heart. I promise." She answers.

He moves his hand higher and buries it in her hair. "And you shall have mines." He lean towards her and kisses her on the lips. He opens his mouth as she does same and simultaneously they let their tongues out, letting it meet softly. He caresses her tongue and taste the softness of her kiss. He pushes forward and she tilts her head back. He buries his fingers further into her hair as he deepens their kiss, licking her tongue with much more aggression. He crushes his lips with hers and they pull away, both gasping for air. "I will find a way for us to marry, I promise."

"All that matters is that we are together." She lowers her head and softly places kisses on his chest. She stops above his heart that was rapidly beating, just as hers was. She replaces her lips with her hand and moves her head back up until their eyes meet. "I love you with all of my heart Vincent Keller."

"And I love you Catherine Chandler, with all of my heart...with all of me. I will love no one else, I promise." She had truly captured him, mind, body and soul.

"I promise to love no one else ." She answers back and he captured her, mind, body and soul.

"I want to make love to you again before we leave." He tells her. He lowers his hand and places it on her hip.

"As you wish."

She raises her leg and places it over his thighs. He pulls her closer and she guides him inside of her. He rolls them over and pins her underneath him. He kisses her lips and slowly sinks in all the way, filling her.

"I wish to be with you forever, Catherine." He starts to thrust in and out of her.

"Vincent..." She moans as she feels him moving inside of her. She moves her hands to his back and feels his muscles moving under her fingers. "And I shall be with you forever." She exhales.

He moves slowly, his hips rising up and down as he moves within her. "You promise to never leave me?" He asks.

She raises her hips, meeting his thrust. "I promise to never leave you." She raises her hands to the back of his head and pulls him down.

He kisses her lips and slides his tongue in between hers as he thrust, moving in and out of her. He hesitantly pulls away from their kiss. "Will you love me, always?" He asks, breathlessly.

She nods her head as she starts to feel her self wilt away from his actions. "I will love you always and forever." She promises. "Will you love me forever?"

"I love you..." He answers.

His pace starts to pick up and thrust faster. She pulls his head down and he kisses her passionately as he starts to feel an overwhelming sensation. He buries his face on the crook of her neck and buries himself deeper within her as they both start to come undone.

He takes both of her hands in his and she laces her fingers with his, locking it together as her body falters and gives in. She squeezes his hands and he looks into her eyes as their bodies moved, minds thought and hearts beat as one.

"I love you now, always and forever." He promises her as his body gives in to her, uniting once more as she comes again, with him.

* * *

The wicked witch appears between the border of the Keller and Salter kingdoms with her seven huntsmen at her side. They all stand by their horse and stare down at the kingdom that had once banished them.

"What shall we do now?" One of them ask, their leader the most grumpy one as he had lost everything after they were banished.

"And now I shall wait." She answers. "They will be leaving soon."

"Would you like us to stay as well?" Their leader asks again.

"Destroy the Salter kingdom first. I shall wait for the Prince and his beloved."

The seven huntsmen gets back on their horse and rides towards the east to the Salter kingdom.

The wicked witch puts her black cloak back on and disappears again. It was only a matter of time when the three shall meet.

* * *

She turns away from him and lays on her stomach.

"Why are you shy?" He whispers in her ear.

She turns her head and faces him. "I am not."

"I have already seen you naked Catherine." He answers with a grin.

"It is not the same Prince. We were making love."

"You have seen me naked plenty of times." He tells her.

"That's because you choose to and I do not."

"And you also choose to look at me." He smiles.

Her cheeks turns pink and she buries her face on one of the pillows.

"Don't be shy. You're beautiful." He lazily draws circles on her back.

She raises her head. "Vincent stop..."

"Look at me."

She turns her head and faces him again. "You were staring."

"You're beautiful." He brushes away the hair of her face. "Do you want to get dressed?"

"Yes." She quickly answers.

"Would you like my help?" He asks.

"No. You will only undress me again."

He flashes her a grin. "I promise not to this time."

"We should go before the others wake, especially your father, the King."

He sighs. "Okay."

"Promise you will not look?" She asks him.

"Catherine you are being silly."

"No I am not Vincent."

He pouts as she scolds him.

"Turn around." She tells him.

"You can undress me."

"No Vincent. We have to leave soon."

"But I want to make love to you again." He tells her.

"We have a lifetime to do that but we must get out of here first before they catch us together. You know I can not be in your chamber."

"Okay." He gets up from his bed and turns away from her.

She gathers all of her clothing and starts to get dressed. She puts on her corset and sighs as she couldn't tie it on her own. She turns away from him. "Vincent..."

He walks to her and stands close behind her. He lowers his head and kisses her neck. "Just once more."

"We already made love twice Vincent and sunrise is approaching. We must leave. I promise we will make love again but not here."

He tightens her corset and ties it for her. "Father has another land outside of here. It was suppose to be mine when I marry. There's a tiny cottage. We can stay there for a while but not for long."

She nods her head.

He helps her with her dress and ties it for her.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

She turns around and faces him. She takes his hand and slips her fingers between his.

"I love you Vincent."

"I love you Catherine." He leans down and kisses her on the lips.

"My cape."

He grabs her cape off the bed and hands it to her.

"Use it well my dear." She hears her Mother's voice.

"Where to?" She asks him.

"The stables. I need my sword and shield. Then the eastern border. We can walk to the cottage from there."

"Hold on and don't let go." She tells him.

She throws the cape over them and disappears from his chamber.


	8. Chapter 8

The lightning and thunder continues. The rumbling sound was much louder and the lightning was much brighter outside of the castle walls.

They appear on the eastern border of the Keller and Salter kingdoms. Vincent pulls on the cape and gives it to Catherine. She folds it in half and hangs it on her arms. The lightning reflects in both of their eyes and the thunderous sound makes it harder to hear the other.

His sword hung at his side as his he carried his shield on his back. He was a true warrior for his kingdom but they had let him down, especially his Father, the King. He holds out his right hand and Catherine takes it. "Stay close to me."

She nods her head and squeezes his hand as the sounds and lights continue to surround them.

"These savages are dangerous. Use your cape if you have to."

"I will never leave you." She moves to stand in front of him. "I won't lose you too. You're all I have." She strokes his scarred cheek and he leans closer to her touch. "I love you Prince."

"Vincent." He reminds her. "We'll find each other again I promise. I love you." He leans down and kisses her on the lips. "We should go."

They walk eastward towards King Keller's cottage and the sun starts to rise behind the gray clouds. Nervously her heart started to beat faster as they walked further away from the kingdom. Her life, now truly revolved around Vincent and their love for one another. She followed her heart and what was an easy decision back then now seems to be the hardest in her life.

She asked for love during the night of the masquerade ball and little did she know that she was going to be granted that wish. She lost one love, Evan and gained another in the form of Prince Vincent. What seemed so effortless between them was now suddenly being tested. She never questioned their love for one another but now she was starting to question their bleak future that seems to hold no promises for either one of them.

She sighs underneath her breath and looks sideways at Vincent who was fully concentrated on getting them to the cottage as quickly and safely as possible. Her love should be strong enough but her mind was being cluttered by the loud sounds and the bright lights. The storm that was above them clouded her thoughts and mind. She squeezes his hand before loosening it around his as the darkness surrounds her.

He had no doubt about their love and had no regret about leaving the only life he knew. It was she who helped him break the curse, who loved and accepted him for what he was. No other wanted him until he found her. She saw the best in him when he could not see it for himself.

She was his strength. Catherine and her love for him was the only thing keeping him sane and in complete control. Though the curse had been broken, he still felt the power and influence of the beast deep inside of him, brewing and waiting for the perfect moment to come out. He knew that he would always be part beast but he hoped it would never come out of him again.

Lightning and thunder continued throughout all the lands. Though the sun was up it did not hold up much light to the wicked witch's anger that fueled the storm.

He pauses and sighs. Her hand slips out from his as he turns to her. "Do you wish to go back?" He asks her.

"No." She shakes her head.

"Do you not love me?" He asks, his voice saddened at the thought that she truly did not love him.

"I do Vincent." Her doubt was not about their love but of the future that she could not see.

"Then what is it?"

"What lies ahead of us?" She asks him. Her mind saw no further than the cottage and a future so dark that she did not wish to think about it.

"You may use your cape anytime you wish." He answers and turns away from her. He did not wish for her to see him breaking. "I'm going to the cottage."

She quickly grabs his arm. She did not wish to hurt him or leave him. "Vincent that is not what I meant. I will go with you."

He turns back to her and clenches his fists. He felt his anger rising and the pain starting to wash over him. "I do not know what it is you want from me Catherine. I love you with all of my heart and I have given up everything to be with you." He had to will the beast to not show, to not come out.

A quick flash of lightning behind her reflects in his eyes. The thunder continued to rumble causing the kingdoms to tremble.

She lets her hand slide down his arm and places it in his. Their fingers entwine and she holds on to him tightly. "I love you Vincent and wish to be with no one else. We will be together just as you wish. I will never leave you but I do have fears about what might happen to us. We have no place to live and these savages are close. It is only a matter of time that your father finds us gone. What happens then?"

"I do not know." Truthfully he had not thought that far.

"Do you wish to go back? It is not too late for you Vincent. You can still be a Prince and all of this can be yours." She looks around them. "Someday you will become King and you will have all you ever wanted."

He had never loved someone the way he loves her and his heart broke at her sudden hesitation. "What I want is you. I do not care about a crown and a castle if you are not my wife. I only wish to be with you. I only want to make love to you. Everyday I want to wake up with you in my arms. Wherever it may be, all that matters is that we are together." He moves their hands behind her, trapping her against his body. "I have fallen madly in love with you Catherine and I do not want to lose you." He places his forehead on hers and looks into her eyes. "I love you, why is that not enough?"

"It is..."

"Then why are you pushing me away? Was I not good enough for you? You know you are the only person I ever made love to. I will get better." He pleads with her.

She shakes her head. For someone who had never made love, he was pretty good at it.

"I am not good enough." He lowers his head and looks down.

She lets go of his hands and gently lays it on his cheeks, tenderly cupping his face. "You are...you were great." Her cheeks starts to turn pink. "I love you Vincent but what life do we have outside of the kingdom walls? You will be banished and then what shall we do?" She strokes his cheeks and he leans forward against her touch.

He places his hands over hers. "Let's not worry until we have to. We have the cottage for now. We have a home."

"For now..." She says lowly.

"Father fears these savages. As soon as they are found and killed he will no longer wish to unite with the Salter kingdom. Until then we have to make do with what we have. One day we will marry, I promise. Is that what you are afraid of?" He asks.

"No." She shakes her head. "I do not care if we never marry as long as we grow old together." All she wanted was a life with him, a life with a future that wasn't so grim and hopeless.

"Nothing will happen Catherine."

"But you wish for me to use my cape and leave you." Her fears were slowly coming true. She knew that as soon as the savages came that he would throw the cape around her, even if she did not wish to go away.

"Only if you must. I can not protect you from these savages and I do not know what I would do if something happens to you. At least this way you will be safe and be out of harms way. So promise me that you will use your cape."

"Only if I must." She answers. "But I do not like it."

"I do not like it any more than you but if you must use it, please do. Go back to your stepmother's house and I will come get you."

"I refuse to go back there. They will not let me see you again."

"Catherine, it is the only place where you will be safe. I would rather have you be far away than be dead."

Her worst fear was his as well. She did not want to leave him, fearing he would fight the savages himself and she would never be able to see him alive again.

"Promise me you will use it."

"Not without you." She tells him.

"Catherine please."

"I can not lose you too, Vincent."

"I will come find you and we will be together again. I promise." He leans down and kisses her on the lips. "I love you."

She nods her head and wipes her tears.

In the far distance a tree was struck by lightning and fell towards the earth. She jumps in place and leans against him.

"We better hurry. The storm is picking up."

He takes her hand and they walk to the direction of his Father's cottage. Where the journey would take them they did not know but only wished that neither would meet the same fate as their Mothers.

The thunderous sounds of hooves were hidden by the storm. Faster, the seven huntsmen came closer to the two walking figures who were oblivious to the danger behind them. Their leader stops as he notices the crest on the shield and holds up both arms. All seven huntsmen halts.

"Summon the Witch. We have found the Prince."

They all close their eyes and bow their heads. Together they called for the witch who appeared in front of them. She removes her black cloak and her eyes turns red as she sees the two walking in the near distance.

"Your Majesty what would you like us to do?" The grumpy leader asks.

"Surround them." She turns to her seven huntsmen. "I shall finally have my revenge."


	9. Chapter 9

"Harm the Prince but do not kill him. I shall take care of the girl." The wicked witch's voice was cruel and mean. Her voice struck fear in the hearts of many.

"Yes your majesty." They all answer.

"The Prince shall suffer as I have. Death shall not be his but hers." Her eyes flashes red once more and scorches as she saw herself killing his dear precious Catherine.

"Yes your majesty." They answer again.

She puts on her black cloak and disappears from them. Her black cloak hides her presence as she walks towards the two. The seven huntsmen race to the two figure walking away from them.

The sound of thunder and hooves becomes one as the seven huntsmen rapidly approach the Prince and his beloved. They had waited for this moment as long as the wicked witch. The Prince's father, King Keller had banished them from the kingdom after he caught all seven knights stealing from the villagers, taking advantage of the high honor that was granted to them. They were once trusted men but their lives changed the moment they were known as thieves.

They resented the King for giving them a fool's errand, protecting the Prince who was hardly a teenager and acted like a little child as he hid in the castle and played with other children in the village. The knights grew weary and made their own rules until the Prince caught them stashing gold and trinkets that was not theirs. He immediately told his Father, the King, who banished the seven knights from the kingdom.

They found the wicked witch by sheer dumb luck as one of them, a dopey one accidentally bumped into her daughter. Since then they have been her allies, her companion and her only friends as their hatred started to grow for the Prince.

The wicked witch's daughter had come from a ball and had fallen for the Prince who asked her to dance. He was polite and reserved. He spoke little to her but enjoyed the dance. He thanked her and kissed her hand before walking away.

Her mother had seen it all and was glad to see her daughter happy. Fortnight later her daughter passed of influenza that was going around the village. She blamed the Prince who never returned her daughter's feelings.

He was in fact, still mourning his Mother's death and only did as he was told. He danced with whom the King told him to dance with.

His knights grew bored of balls and snuck into the villagers homes while they were away. Prince Vincent had snuck out of the ball and that was when he saw them. He told them to stop but they only snickered and laughed. He quickly ran back to the castle and told his Father, the King.

It wasn't until now did they truly wish to harm the Prince. Their anger had grown over the years and the wicked witch only fueled it by giving them her blessing to finally harm him, the one that ruined their lives.

Closer, they came and they draw their swords up in the air. She holds his hands tighter as the sound deafens her, the thunderous sound coming nearer and nearer. He turns to her but quickly draws his sword as he sees, from the corner of his eyes, the huntsmen approaching them. He pulls her close and places her behind him.

"Catherine your cape." He shouts.

She lets go of his hand and pulls on her cape. "Vincent..." She yells as the wicked witch grabs her from behind.

He turns to her and they quickly vanish into thin air as the red cape falls to the forest floor.

"CATHERINE..." He yells for her as the seven huntsmen surrounds him. His voice echoes through the forest but she was still nowhere to be found.

"Well...well, if it isn't the little boy who ruined our lives." The leader states, the most grumpy of them all.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The Prince asks as he turns in a circle, looking at every single one. Their faces were eerily familiar.

"You can't remember the person who took great care of your Mother, the Queen, when she was deathly ill?" One said.

"Doc..." The Prince whispers as he remembers the doctor who came to the castle everyday before his mother passed. He was quickly made into a knight for his services.

"To harm you, boy. You have ruined us all. You should have let us be." The grumpy leader says as slashed his sword in the air, pretending that the Prince was standing before him. His face transformed and a small smile falls on his lips, hardly ever did he do so.

"You have ruined your own lives. You all deserved to be banished from the kingdom. You stole from the people you were suppose to be guarding." The Prince answered.

"The only one we were guarding was you. A spoiled rotten child who did not listen." Again, the leader answers.

"I was only a child. I did not know any better. I lost my mother and was grieving. You were suppose toprotect me and not harm me." Prince Vincent answers.

"We never harmed you." Another answered, his voice was low and shy. He was bashful as the Prince remembered.

"You left me in the forest at night and did not come back until sunrise. I was only a child." The Prince argued.

"That was for your own good." The leader answered. "You had to grow up and be a man. You needed to be disciplined and the King was to gentle with you."

"I was a child." Prince Vincent yells. "If it wasn't for Evan I would have died out there."

"You grew up." The grumpy leader's voice was stern.

"I almost died." The Prince yells back. "A bear attacked me and almost killed me. Had it not been for Evan and his bow and arrows I would not be here."

"It would have been for the best if he chose not to save you. A poor peasant boy saves the Prince and no one knows of the story because the King wanted his son to be a hero. The bear should have mauled you and killed you. Our lives would have turned out for the better." The leader's voice becomes louder.

"You all choose to do wrong. How is that for the better?" The Prince kept his eyes on the leader who had a harden look on his face.

"This kingdom would have been ours and the weak shall have perished from this land." The seven huntsmen all nodded and agreed with their leader.

* * *

Catherine struggled as she was held by the witch. Underneath the cloak they we're invisible and she wanted for Vincent to know that she was still close by but she knew she had little choice in the matter.

The witch had her hand over Catherine's mouth, silencing her as they watched the Prince and the seven huntsmen. She wept as she heard the conversation between them. Vincent had said little about his childhood especially after his mother had passed.

She knew that Evan had saved him but she did not know how and now she wanted to save him from the savages that threatened his life before. She bites the witch's hand but was quickly kept still as she felt the pierce of the dagger on her back.

"Be still or you shall die. Do you really want your Prince to see you dead?" The wicked witch tells her.

"Who are you and what is it you want from us?" Catherine asks.

"I want nothing more than to see the Prince suffer as I have." The witch whispers into her ear.

Catherine surprised by the answer quickly shifts in the witch's arm, turning to face her. The witch mutters a spell and Catherine becomes nearly lifeless. She falls into the witch's arm and felt nothingness as she falls to a deep and dark slumber.

* * *

The wicked witch's laugh surrounds them all as she reappears behind the leader with Catherine hardly breathing in the witch's arm. "Be careful Prince or your dearest here," she looks down at Catherine who had been bewitched and cursed to sleep as she struggled with the witch. Death was her only wish for the girl in her arms but seeing the Prince suffer made her happy as well. "...Will join your dead Mother."

"What have you done to her?" He tries to run pass the huntsmen but they come closer towards him with their swords drawn and pointed at him.

"One more step and she dies." A dagger appears in her hand and she points it towards Catherine's neck.

"CATHERINE..." He howls. His pulse quickly grows and the beast within him wrestles its way out of the Prince. His clothes rips to shreds and he grows in width and height. His sword and shield falls to the ground as the leather straps break. Hairs cover his body and he stands on hind legs. His chest heaves up and down as his breathing picks up.

Tall and brute he stands in the middle of the huntsmen as the witch stares in disbelief. Her curse had been broken but why was he able to turn into the beast during sunrise?

Her curse had been too strong as her hatred and anger strengthened the spell on him when casted. He would always be a monster as she was. They were bounded and connected by a spell motivated by pure hate.

His own anger fueled and powered the beast. He was no longer able to suppress his emotions as he watches the only person to ever love him slip away.

The witch lets go off Catherine and lets her limp body fall to the ground. He was much larger than before and his eyes were no longer human as he stares at his true love who was slowly wilting away on the forest dirt.

"Kill him." The wicked witch yells.

She throws on her black cloak and becomes invisible to the human eyes. She watches as her huntsmen attacks the beast known as the Prince. They all charge together, surrounding him with their swords pointed at his body. He backs away but only to be stabbed with a sword from behind. He grabs the sword in front of him and cuts his palm. The pain did not matter as he took the sword and aimed it to the heart of the owner. His strength scared them as he pushes the sword through the metal armour.

They start to scatter and one by one he went after them, his long claws going through their metal armour. He pierced their heart as his beat wildly when he took their life. He was once their friend and the beast quickly shook it out of his thoughts.

He went after the men, knocking them off their horse. He chased after them, running to and fro as he used his claws to kill them. Another he kills with their own sword and he was sorry to have done it as he recognized the man as the doctor who helped his Mother, the Queen.

His eyes falls back to the ground where she lay and for a moment he was vulnerable. Vincent weakened the beast as hate made it strong and he hated them all for taking his Catherine from him.

The leader brings his sword up in the air and quickly brings it back down, stabbing the beast from behind. His howls and wails echoes through the thick forest, reaching the two kingdoms that surrounded the forest, as he was stabbed once more. The beast quickly turns around and picks up the leader, holding him up in the air with both claws digging through the skin of his neck. The leader stops squirming and dies with the rest of his men. The beast carelessly throws him down and walks away.

The wicked witch gasps underneath her cloak, that kept her hidden from human eyes, as she sees all of her huntsmen dead on the ground. Now she was truly all alone.

The beast quickly appears in front of her and he drives his claws to her beating heart. He removes his claws from her and pulls her black cloak. The beast shows her what she had done to him. His eyes were not human but animal as he was. He digs his claws to her heart again until it stopped beating.

He pulls his claws from the witch and walks over to Catherine who lies completely still on the ground. There was barely any life in her and he leans down close to her body.

He slowly starts to morph back to his human form and his hands were covered with blood. He never meant to kill them all but they made him do it. They threatened his life and hers.

He bends down lower and his hands shakes as he removes her hair away from her face. Tears roll down his cheek as her lifeless body remains still. He strokes her cheeks but she remained still underneath his touch.

"Catherine please wake up."

He shakes her body as the beast fights his way out.

"I need you...please..." He places his forehead on hers and hugs her tightly. "I love you..."

He lays her body back down, gently on the earth. He lays his head besides hers and whispers in her ear. "Catherine...don't leave me...don't go...you promised...don't you remember?" He listens for any signs of life but was only met with complete silence.

His body falls limp besides hers as his wounds starts to weaken him. Tears fall from his eyes as he manages to find her hand. He holds it in his as his heart starts to slow down. "Catherine...I love you...please wake up...don't leave me." His eyes closes as his wounds continue to bleed. "I don't know what I'll do without you...Catherine please..." He tries again until all that was left was...

Darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Final chapter.**

For the past few days Prince Vincent lies on his bed, mostly asleep and usually living a nightmare as his mind traveled back to the unfaithful day in the forest when he lost his one true love. His body would morph to the beast as he re-lived the nightmare over and over again. His wounds had healed but his heart was unable to recover from the lost. He hardly regained consciousness and barely woke as his mind trapped itself in the pain his heart felt. He had lost his one true love, Catherine.

His best friend Evan had found them on the forest floor and quickly ran for help. King Keller had sent his best knights as he prayed for his son and the Prince's beloved to return back to the castle and in full health. He had never felt more sorry in his life. He wished that he had never demanded his son to marry another when he already found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, forcing him to leave the castle, especially at such a dangerous time. The awful truth was that he was never the same after his first wife passed and he didn't know how to raise their son.

The Prince finally wakes after a fortnight. His body ached and his heart hurt more. All he wanted was to hold his precious Catherine again, to hold her in his arms and feel the beating of her heart against him. He turns to his side and sees a blurry figure sitting at his bedside.

"Prince." Evan's voice was low and soft as he watches his best friend open his eyes.

"Evan?" The Prince's voice was weak as he looks around.

"Yes."

"Where am I?" Prince Vincent asks.

"Back at the castle. You have been asleep for a fortnight. They are all worried about you Prince."

He sits up on his bed and looks at his best friend. "How did I get back here?"

"I was at your Father's cottage when I heard the howling. It sounded familiar so I went out and started to search. That's when I saw you and Catherine, lying there, completely still and motionless. I thought you were both dead. There was so much blood."

"Where have they buried her? Where's Catherine?" His voice was filled with sadness as flashbacks of her lifeless body haunts him. Tears forms in his eyes as he remembers his last moments with her. "It is all my fault that she is dead." His voice starts to rise and his breathing hardens as he slowly starts to morph again.

Evan places a hand on the Prince's shoulder. "You must calm down. I will take you to her. The others, they do not know about you and the beast. I have been watching you since your return."

"I am so sorry Evan. I was too selfish. You should have never left her with me and now she is dead." He digs the heels of his palms into his eyes as he feels the tears burning. "I killed her. I killed Catherine..."

"Prince you are mistaken. Catherine is not dead. She's in her old chamber."

He removes his hands from his face and stares at his best friend. "She is alive?"

Evan shakes his head. "Hardly. Barely."

"What do you mean?" The Prince asks.

"I believe the witch has cursed her. We have done all we can to wake her but she only lies still on her bed."

The Prince sighs in relief. Cursed was so much better than being dead. "I'm glad you are back Evan."

"I can not stay long Prince. I only came back because of the savages and now they are dead because of you. I must leave again soon."

"I never meant to hurt you. You are my best friend. My only friend. Why can't you stay?" The Prince asks.

"I still love Catherine." Evan answers honestly. "I know she loves you and that is why I can not stay. It still hurts. Will you be okay to walk to her chamber?"

The Prince nods his head.

Evan stands from his chair and looks down at his best friend. "Take care of her Prince. I know you will find a way to wake her."

"What if I can not?" He looks up to meet the eyes of his friend, one he trusted with his life.

"She loves you and you love her. There is no spell stronger than that. Do not let the wicked witch win. You know she only wished for your suffering."

"She has already won. I killed them all. She has made me to what I am. An animal. A killer."

"You had no choice. She would have killed you both. It was your lives or theirs. I would have done the same." Evan reassures him.

"But I am still a beast and always will be." The Prince answers.

"Has Catherine seen you as the beast?"

The Prince nods his head in answer.

"Then it does not matter. Let us go to her chamber. Maybe you will feel better when you see her. Would you like me to walk with you?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all Prince."

* * *

The Prince leans on his best friend as they slowly walk through the quiet castle halls. His back was still in pain from his wounds and could not walk as he use to.

"The King has given his blessing for you to marry Catherine as soon as she wakes. He feels horrible about what happened to the two of you. He regrets what has happened and wishes for your forgiveness."

"I do not wish to talk about the King." Prince Vincent answers. He was mad at his father for only thinking about the kingdom instead of his only son and his happiness.

"He is your father Prince."

"Please call me Vincent."

"Vincent he only wants you to be happy. He realizes now the mistake he has made."

"That mistake may have caused Catherine her life. We left because of my Father. I do not wish to argue. I only want to see her."

Evan sighs. "As you wish."

"Where will you go now?"

"King Salter has offered me knighthood. Now that King Keller has withdrawn the union of both kingdoms King Salter wishes to add more protection in case there are more savages out there."

"I hope not." The Prince answers in a worried tone.

They reach Catherine's chamber door and they both stare at it. Neither one spoke as they dreaded what they would find inside. Catherine lifeless, barely breathing and hardly without a pulse.

"It is twice now that you have saved my life and yet here you are giving up everything for me again."

"Catherine has made the choice, not I." Evan sighs. He truly regretted not listening to her about her step sisters. If only he could turn back the hands of time. "You should go in by yourself."

"Would you like me to tell her where you will be? I know she misses you."

"Only if it is okay with you. I do not wish to cause a tiff between the two of you."

"Nonsense." Vincent answers. "It is the least I could do after everything you have done for me."

"You forget how jealous the beast gets."

"If Catherine wishes to visit you I will not stop her. You will always be her first love."

"A past." Evan answers truthfully. His eyes glistens at the lost future that him and Catherine use to dream of.

"You are welcome at this castle any time. Thank you again Evan. I wish someday I can repay you."

"Wake her and that is more than enough. I only wish for her return and nothing more."

They both sigh. The person they both loved was barely alive.

"Good luck Vincent."

Evan opens the door and steps aside. "I will let the King know that you are awake."

Vincent absentmindedly responds as he stares at Catherine's lifeless body lying on her bed. He slowly walks to her and Evan closes the door, giving them some privacy. He walks away from the door and searches for the King.

They had changed her gown, to the golden one that she loves so much, one that he had grown fond of as well.

He kneels by her bed and places her hand in his. "I love you." He raises her hand and brings it to his lips. He lets the tears fall and places her palm on his cheek as she use to. "I'm sorry Catherine. I let you down but I promise I won't let anything happen to you again...just please wake up...I will do anything you ask of me."

He holds her hand tighter and watches her sleep. "I wish you can hear me...I hope you know how much I love you. I wish it were me lying there instead of you." He brings his right hand up to her cheek and caresses it with his palm. "You have so much life to live. I miss you. Evan misses you...If you still love him I will let you go. I just want you to be happy Catherine...I need you to wake up and tell me what you want."

He waits for an answer he knew he would never receive.

"I need you Catherine...I love you...so much that it hurts to see you like this...I hate myself for letting you down. I should have put that cape on you the moment I saw them. This is all my fault." His pointer finger traces her lips, wishing that she was kissing him right now.

"I wish you were here to tell me everything is okay...like you always do. You made the sadness go away when you accepted me as the beast. You made me happy when you said you would be my wife. Is that what you still want? To be my wife? Open your eyes Catherine. Please let me know." He places her hand on his cheek again. He hoped to feel the warmth of her body but her fingers remained cold.

"Please don't leave me too...I can't lose you...please tell me you feel the same way." He sighs as the quiet room was his only response. "Father says we can marry...you just have to wake up. Will you marry me?" He takes her hand in his and kisses her ring finger. "I love you with all my heart. Remember?"

He places her hand on his cheek again and presses it. "Catherine please wake up...please..." The tears pool out of his eyes and rolls onto her hand. "I want to be able to hold you in my arms again...wake up together...grow old together...you have to open your eyes." He strokes her cold cheek and stands. He bends down and kisses her cheek. He drags his lips and presses it on hers. "I love you Catherine." And he kisses her lips again, leaving it there until he felt her warm breath against his mouth.

He pulls away and looks into her eyes.

"Catherine..."

His words were cut off by her lips as she pulls him down for another kiss. They both pull away.

"I heard every word you said Vincent. I only wish to be with you. I only love you."

He places his hands on the bed and balances himself. "I thought I had lost you."

She shakes her head. "Never." She answers.

"I am still a beast." He admits. "I killed them all."

"You weren't given a choice Vincent. You only did what you had to. You saved me. I would have done the same." She runs her fingers through his hair. "I trust you and I know you will never hurt me."

"It is different this time Catherine. I can will it out when I am angry."

"Which does not happen often. Vincent, I accept all of you, even the beast. I will never leave you." She strokes his cheek and he leans on the warmth of her hand.

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise." She answers.

He places his forehead on hers and looks into her eyes. "Will you marry me?" He proposes to her.

"Yes, I'll marry you Vincent." She answers without any doubts in her mind.

"Soon?" He asks.

"Yes, soon." She answers. "Whenever you would like."

"Now..." He strokes her cheek.

"Very soon." She smiles.

"Very soon." He kisses her on the lips. "I love you Catherine."

"I love you Vincent."

**The end.**


End file.
